Explicaciones
by Oveja-san
Summary: 2 resfriados en un mes y todo por la culpa del peli-rosa mas encantador del mundo, si, Tachimukai Yuuki no sabia si maldecir al moreno o imaginar corazoncitos alrededor de este ¡Revolucion Raimon!


Bueno este es otro de mis muchos ya one-short's – como si llevaras tantos ¬¬ - y espero que sea de su total agrado ya que lo escribo para ustedes con mucho cariño, quejas peticiones, criticas, halagos – esos son los que mas te gustan - cualquier cosa díganla ^^ esperare sus reviews ^^ y bueno no quiero alargarme mas con esto y les dejare el one-short

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el dia en que camine por la calle y vea a tsunami pasar con su tabla de surf es por que leven 5 me "presto" Inazuma eleven y Inazuma eleven Go xD

Î

Î

Î

~ Explicaciones ~

Ase ya aproximadamente un mes que Tachimukai Yuuki no le hablaba a Tsunami Jousuke cual era el motivo de tal acción? pues que el Surfista le había mentido al Portero. Yuuki sabia que con Tsunami no eran mas que 2 grandes amigos, pero le dolía que el Surfista le hubiera mentido, si no quería acompañarlo a la convención de libros para que ofrecerse? lo dejo esperando por una Hora, una larga hora en donde el castaño se había quedado en plena lluvia atrapando un resfriado y actualmente estaba en cama les parecerá raro estar un mes en cama por un simple resfriado, el resfriado había pasado pero ahora estaba resfriado por espiar al surfista. Por que espío al surfista? pues se había dado cuenta cual era el motivo por el cual el de pelos rosados no había ido, y las continuas faltas de este mismo al entrenamiento. El peli-rosa se encontraba con el peli-celeste de buen ritmo cuyo nombre es Otomura. Esto hizo arder la sangre del portero y el que sin darse cuanta se callo a una fuente y quedo completamente empapado. Como si eso fuera poco se armo un gran escándalo cuando este cayo, escándalo que el surfista y su amigo oji-rosa notaron. El castaño solo atino a salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Recordaba esos momentos con angustia y la nariz tapada. Se sentía muy triste y lo peor era que no podía moverse de la cama, sus amigos lo iban a ver todos los días, todos menos Tsunami, si asta fudou lo había ido haber pero el surfista nada. Eso le dolía mucho mas de lo que pensaba, esta semana en cama también lo había hecho reflexionar sobre el motivo por el cual lo espío. Estaba enamorado perdidamente del surfista y eso era tan abrumador, no era por una linda amistad si no que le gustaba y peor aun sabía que no era correspondido ya que tenía 2 puntos en contra. 1 era un chico. Sabía que tenia una en un millón de oportunidades. 2 Otomura. Si bien con esta se podía descartar la primera, aun así no podía compararse con el otro, eran como el aceite y el vinagre, eran como el sol y la luna 2 cosas totalmente diferentes y era muy claro que el peli-rosa prefería al vinagre, no al aceite.

Continuaba con sus lagunas mentales cuando se escucho llamar a la puerta de su habitación, algo que lo extraño, se supone que nadie estaba en su casa ya que sus padres trabajaban ese día, tal vez su madre salio más temprano del trabajo. Se levanto lentamente a abrirla y cuando lo hizo vio acierto peli-rosa muy apenado. Lo primero que atino a hacer fue serrar la puerta pero el otro no se lo permitió

- espera! No la sierres! – dice forcejeando la puerta el moreno

- vete! No quiero que estés aquí! –dice intentando de cerrarla pero como el otro era mas fuerte, grande y de salud perfecta sabia que no podría seguir forcejeando así que soltó la puerta haciendo que el otro pasara de largo y cayera al suelo

- aush! – dice sobandoce la mejilla

- te lo mereces – se da la vuelta y se cruza de brazos

- podrías haberme avisado que la soltarías

- eso le quitaría la diversión

- no eres de los que hacen ese tipo de cosas

- y que sabes tu? no es que pases mucho tiempo conmigo, que haces aquí? y como es que entraste a mi casa?

- Yo se muchas cosas, vine a verte y la puerta estaba abierta – dice sonriente

- No pedí verte

- No tienes que pedirlo

- No quiero que estés aquí, vete

- No quiero irme, quiero saber como estas

- Estoy bien, ahora puedes irte – tose

- Lo estas? – le toca al frente, el portero tiene fiebre – tienes fiebre

- Nada que una siesta no pueda curar se mete en la cama y se tapa completamente

- Tachi… - se sienta en una silla que esta al lado de la cama del portero – estas enojado conmigo?

- Enojado? Como es que se te puede ocurrir tal cosa – sarcasmo

- Eso me hace pensar que si

- Piensa lo que quieras, as lo que quieras, rompe promesas a mi no me importa

- Ah, ya se que es lo que pasa, aun estas molesto por que no te acompañe a la convención de cuadernos?

- Era de libros! Y no estoy enojado! –le grita al otro

- Si lo estas, solo era una convención supongo que abra muchas mas

- No era solo por la convención! Tu te ofreciste a acompañarme! Te espere por horas! Asta pensé que te habías sucedido algo pero no! De seguro que estabas con Otomura – dice bajando la mirada – después de todo, todos son más importantes que yo

- Eso no es verdad…

- Entonces por que no llegaste?

- Bueno yo… - no quería decirle al chico el motivo por el cual falto – yo…

- Vete de mi casa o llamare a la policía

- Que? No! Pero Tachi!

- Vete

- Ni siquiera as escuchado!

- Como escucharte si no dices nada!

- No quiero decir por que es que falte!

- Entonces vete y no aparezcas en mi presencia!

- Pero Tachi…

- Vete!

- Esta bien! Te diré por que no fui –se queda en silencio -

- Te escucho

- Bueno yo…

- Dilo rápido

- No podía verte, aun me cuesta mirarte! Es que yo… - baja la mirada – me di cuenta de algo y me sentía avergonzado de verte… no es fácil para mi! Y Otomura… solo me estaba ayudando…si no fuera por el no me hubiera dado cuenta

- No entiendo de lo que estas hablando – sale de su improvisado escondite

- Es complicado de explicar

- Eso se nota

- No me salen las palabras de la boca!– toma al chico por los hombros - entiéndeme no es fácil decirte lo que siento! – se congela, se sorprendió de sus propias palabras – este yo… - ya no sabia que decir, se suponía que no podía decir lo que sentía y sin darse cuenta lo había dicho

Por otro lado el castaño había abierto sus ojos como platos, es que acaso el surfista estaba bromeando? No, no podía estarlo ya que su cara decía todo lo contrario, lo que el surfista decía era verdad

- Tsu-su-sunami-san – pensó que si algún día llegara este momento diría o aria muchas cosas pero en ese momento no sabia ni como actuar. El surfista se acerco al castaño lentamente y serrando sus ojos pero el castaño se alejo nerviosamente, sabia las intenciones del peli-rosa y tenia miedo

- Que pasa Tachi? – pregunta dulcemente

- Q-que, q-que p-pasa? Querías besarme! – dice completamente ruborizado

- Pero si tu igual querías – dice sonriendo

- Y-yo jamás dije eso! – dice moviendo sus manos para todos lados

- No tienes que decirlo para que yo lo sepa – se acerca al oji-azul y el oji azul al intentar alejarse se cae de la cama quedando con los pies sobre esta, el oji-negro aprovecho tal acción y se posesiono sobre el menor tomándolo por las manos – por que te escapas de mi, sabes que igual te encontrare

- Tsunami-san po-por favor… - el surfista se acerca lentamente al portero y lo besa dulce y desesperadamente el otro corresponde el beso cerrando sus ojos. Esperaba tanto este momento y para cuando se dio cuenta el otro tenia su mano debajo de su pijama, se ruborizo a mas son poder y sentía que debía detenerlo pero, le gustaba la sensación que le producía las calidas manos del moreno tocando su abdomen. El moreno no dejaba la boca del oji-azul se separaba por pocos segundos para seguir besándolo desesperadamente, ahora que podía besarlo no quería dejar de hacerlo. Seguía esa interminable guerra de besos pero el portero noto algo que si debía detener, es que el peli-rosa estaba metiendo su otra mano en su pantalón.

- Tsunami-san! – lo aleja

- Que? – dice con cara pervertida

- Que estaba hacinado? – dice bastante ruborizado

- Yo? – mira para otro lado – nada…

- Nada?

- Tachi me gustas… desde hace ya un tiempo, discúlpame por no acompañarte tenia vergüenza de mirarte a la cara pero ahora… [Todos pensaran que lo que pasara a continuación es una gran maldad de esta escritora pero, es necesario para darle un fin no lemon a este one-short] –se abre la puerta de golpe y se ve a un peli-verde mirando detenidamente la escena y al por fin aclarar tal imagen en su cabeza se pone completamente rojo

- Pervertido! Que le estas haciendo a Ta-tachimukai! – grita apuntando al surfista

- Mi-do-ri-ka-wa! – al surfista le sale una Aura maligna y se sale de su cómodo lugar – te Matare maldito helado verde!

- Ha-auxilio! – y dicho esto sale corriendo

- Ven aquí! – se esta yendo tras el otro pero antes se da la vuelta y levanta al oji-azul – te veré mas tarde – sonríe y besa rápida y suavemente al castaño para luego ir tras el peli-verde – ahora si, me las pagaras Alien!

- Auxilio! – grita el otro desde afuera

Fin!

Î

Î

Î

Haaaaaa! Bueno eso fue todo…. Bastante corto no creen? Bueno modifique lo que pude la mala ortografía y les digo que si ven este one-shor en mundo Yaoi es por que yo lo había subido hace un tiempo ahí ^^ y ahora lo pase aquí por que no me gusta publicarlos ya mucho en mundo yaoi son muy estrictos con todo y me caen mal! xDDD ajajajajaa

Bueno bueno eso es todo ¡! Jeje

Lo olvidaba! xDD lamento las esperanzas de lemon pero jamas he escrito uno – y no piensa hacerlo – y se me complica mucho hacerlo por eso siempre se encontraran este tipo de cosas en mis escrituras… yo pienso que no es necesario un lemon para cualquier tipo de historia xD me gusta dejar mas a la imaginación del lector y bueno! Ya dejare de escribir xD


End file.
